Her last illusion
by Delish
Summary: Anakin Solo must be knighted soon, but he had a vision, and ... gets into troubles
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money of this story, all this universe belongs to Lucas.lucky man A/n: 1. Please be indulgent, if you notice any mistakes ? 2. I know that Anakin has dark hair, but I think he should be very much alike his grandfather. 3. Oh, I have nearly forgotten. I didn't read JJK and YJK series (only in brief), so consider this story as AU  
  
Chapter I. Old friends The huge shaggy paw has frozen for an instant over the bowed fair-haired head and then has given a sonorous clip. Anakin didn't remain on his foot out for unexpectedness and strongly struck against the wall of the "Falcon" from which he has just got two thin posting and has even managed to cut one of them. He turned around and with gloomy look examined towering wookie, rubbing by his hand the neck. - Easier, Chewie, you have nearly smeared me on the wall, - he grumbled, knowing perfectly, that it won't move to pity his father permanent navigator, who was concerned about the ship as well as Han. Wookie roared loudly, and though his air could perturb ten armed men, the boy has sonorously burst out laughing, (what happened to him rather seldom). He heard the wookie language since the early childhood and knew it almost as well as his father. That's why this beating, arranged to him by Chewbacca, didn't frightened him at all but just made Anakin laugh, the discord between rough, at times even terrible appearance of the wookie and his gentle love to the old ship was never so obvious. Besides he was glad, that it wasn't his father, who had caught him on "the scene of crime". «Everybody but Han!» - this was the firm opinion Anakin has gained on his own bitter experience. Chewie was slow, keeping self-respect, bypassing "Falcon", watching the astromechs, which were checking some systems of the ship. Anakin looked round for any rags and, not finding anything suitable, wiped his hands with the old trousers which mom has already repeatedly been broken off to throw out. He left a cool hangar and has frowned from the bright sun facing highly in the cloudless sky. He still couldn't understand why he hadn't gone with his parents, but under the pretext of helping Chewie had remained on "Falcon". The Academy was near; there were Luke and Mara whom he didn't see for a long time, Jacen and Jaina, having finished their trainings, Tahiri, his best friend, true tomboy with long golden hair fluttering on wind. Anakin has involuntarily smiled. He slowly went through the shady wide avenue which led directly to the entrance of the Temple. Slightly forgotten aroma of giant pines soared in cool dry air which could be warmer for the beginning of the summer. Anakin liked Yavin, but he never thought it to be his home, in difference (as he suspected), from the twins. For them the Academy was the best place in galaxy, there were legends about their adventures among younger students, and certainly they have many friends here. He frowned and then forced himself to breathe more slowly. His fifteen year old brother and sister were to have the last test before they would be devoted in knights, and Luke had decided that Anakin would pass this examination along with Jacen and Jaina. The boy, not slowing down his steps, looked round. There were too many Jedi on this planet to determine with the Force, whether someone was watching him, or it was just a casual passer-by who has frightened off the flock of birds from the bushes growing on both sides of avenue. Suddenly he felt something cold on his neck, hardly below that place where the wookie had stroked him so sensitively. He turned back sharply, but the road was empty, and not a sound broke usual silence of the wood. His wide-opened eyes and the stiffened pose could deceive a wild animal, but Anakin knew that animals did not appear so close from the Temple. Moreover, he guessed, who had decided to play this game. Easy movement of air on his right gave out someone's approach, and Anakin strongly seized the lifted hand. The thin wrist has strained, but in vain. Tahiri, biting a lower lip, from under the browns looked at the person who caught her. He has changed a lot since that moment when she saw him for the last time. Not having sustained a gaze of his ice blue eyes in which pleasure from their meeting and a celebration of the winner have mixed up in equal proportions, she has burst out laughing, and Anakin, having released her hand, smiled too. Leia would have been strongly surprised: she had never seen on the face of her very reserved son this kind of smile: open, a little patronizing and admired at the same time. - You aren't as clumsy as it seems, - the young Jedi trainee greeted her old friend. - And you are not as dexterous as you want to seem, - Anakin parried with the same smile. Tahiri has burst out laughing again. - Obviously you did not lose time there, - she continued cheerfully. - Were you meeting me? - he asked in a serious tone. Tahiri shook her head. - Why would I leave the Temple while all Jedi were gathering for the Council to meet you, younger Solo? - the girl said with the exaggerated indignant in the tone and widely opened her big green eyes. Anakin smiled. - I'm going to bathe, - she added immediately. The boy has looked round: the avenue was still deserted. - Are you going with me? - Tahiri asked. - But . - Anakin thought that everybody was waiting for him and that his parents obviously won't approve his behavior. Tahiri turned back in surprise. Anakin sighed, caught up his friend, and they went on together. - In my opinion, you are not glad at all to return here, - she said, simultaneously removing a fallen sheet of her clothes. Despite of her frivolous tone, Anakin saw, that she was really concerned with it. He lowered his head and compressed his lips. Tahiri always instantly managed to feel his mood, and nobody, except for her, could force him to answer all the questions. He shrugged his shoulders. Anakin was always pleased, that his reticence didn't offend or weigh her. He could just relax and listen to her hasty similar on twittering speech. 


	2. Family meeting

Chapter II. A family meeting - Hasn't he appeared yet? - Leia asked, not turning her head to her husband and simultaneously nodding as a token of greeting to Tionne. Han has expressively shrugged his shoulders. At times his younger son did strange things, but subsequently they always appeared justified. He possessed quite good intuition too and it gained him many times in different situations, but sometimes Anakin's opportunities frightened him, and every time when he saw the released gaze of his son's eyes, by color reminding two seized by frost and held down by ice blue lakes, Han understood, that the next incomprehensible act which in result appeared not such unreasonable will follow soon. Leia frequently accused Anakin of impulsiveness and many times asked Luke to affect him, but Han, maybe the only one knew, that these inspirations are similar to his feeling and has been declined to trust them. Having seen twins coming nearer to them, Leia and Han looked at each other. Many people spoke, that Jacen and Jaina are the spitting image of their parents in youth, and now after long separation, it was especially appreciable. Leia wanted to embrace her children, but didn't dare, having noticed their serious air and concentration. Some time all of them were silent, not knowing what to say, and she was frightened, that she became absolutely alien for twins; she saw them too rare, constantly borrowed with problems of New Republic. When in the childhood nobody told you ridiculous stories in the night and didn't kiss you for the nightmares go away, and instead of that put strict loving, but nevertheless strange nurse and golden droid, the fussiest in the galaxy, such is not forgotten. - How are you? - she asked at last. Han saw her eyes darkened, and couldn't understand, what had caused this attack of melancholy. Jacen and Jaina exchanged glances before the answer. - Everything is ok, mom, - Jaina said, approaching her father. - Master Skywalker had told that tomorrow we shall pass our last test. « Master Skywalker!.. Hmm . », - Solo grinned. He knew that his children call Luke so not to be allocated among other students, but it's just the same sounded ridiculous. « The master! » - Do you worry? - Han decided to hook his too self-assured daughter. - Only if about him, - she nodded at her brother, - technics... He isn't very good at it. Jacen flashed and looked at everyone. - Knowledge of technics is not the only necessary think to assemble a lightsaber. You know perfectly, that concentration and merge to Force are necessary first of all, - he answered his sister's attack. - And where is Anakin? - he asked suddenly, whether changing the subject of conversation or surprised indeed with absence of his younger brother. - He is on the "Falcon", he will come soon, - Han had time to say that before Leia told anything. - On "Falcon", - Jaina asked with interest, - and aren't you afraid, that he will disassemble it on spare parts? Han smiled, looking at the sparkle in Jaina's eyes. He couldn't help admit that Jaina always was his favorite, and he was flattered most of all by her adoring to fly, showing inclinations of the excellent pilot. - No, - he didn't answer at once as though he doubted a little. But under a steadfast gaze of three pairs brown eyes he has quickly surrendered. - Well, maybe. a bit. Children and Leia exchanged glances and told nothing. There is nothing worse than such coalition. - Chewie is with him. - Hmm, - his daughter mumbled in pretended simplification, - well, if Chewie is there everything will be ok. - Jacen, Jaina, it is time to you to go on training, - Tionne silently spoke, coming nearer to the Solo, and, to Han and Leia's great surprise the twins have implicitly left them. Han froze feeling confused under the steadfast, but unostentatious gaze of the young woman. Usually he rather easily found common language with ladies, but hers silvery eyes did impossible easy, noncommittal chatter, and Han preferred to retire. - I shall go, I'll look for Luke, - he told and quickly quitted the hall. - I'm sorry, if I disturbed you . - Not at all, he just wants to chat with the old friend, - Leia calmed her. For some reason she liked Tionne at first sight, she was treating children so skillfully. She smiled against her will. Leia never saw Han confused for all years of their acquaintance, and she was interesting in this woman, who had managed to confuse the impenetrable smuggler with one glance. - Let's go, I'll show you your room, and then we'll go down to lunch. Master Skywalker was going to make the important announcement after it, - Tionne said silently. Leia smiled again and followed her new acquaintance. It seemed to her, that they will easily make friends. 


End file.
